


Его маленькая принцесса

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dad tony, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: История, в которой Тони становится удивительным отцом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Little Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507468) by [marvelfoodlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfoodlover/pseuds/marvelfoodlover). 



Пеппер ожидала худшего, когда сообщила Тони, что беременна: что он запаникует и бросит её, или что ей придётся долго молча ждать, пока он подберёт слова. Она много чего ожидала.

Но не ожидала, что он подпрыгнет от счастья и зацелует её, подняв на руки.

— Тони! Опусти меня!

Они оба плакали. Тони шептал «спасибо» и целовал её снова и снова, и Пеппер поняла, насколько он на самом деле счастлив.

* * *

Тони всегда был чересчур заботливым, но когда Пеппер была на пятом месяце, он стал просто невыносим.

— Тони, клянусь богом, если ты заберешь мой лимонный пирог, я тебя убью.

— Но Пеп, в нем слишком много сахара, это вредно...

Роуди свалился на пол от смеха, когда Тони пришлось сбежать от запустившей в него туфлей на шпильке Пеппер.

(Это было на самом деле больно.)

* * *

В середине ночи Пеппер захотелось съесть тунцовое мороженое с кимчхи.

Тони почти стошнило, но увидеть, как Пеппер смеется, того стоило.

* * *

— Я НИКОГДА НЕ СДЕЛАЮ ЭТОГО СНОВА!

— Солнце, успокойся...

— ЗАТКНИСЬ, СТАРК! Я БОЛЬШЕ НИКОГДА НЕ ПОЗВОЛЮ ТЕБЕ КО МНЕ ПРИКОСНУТЬСЯ.

Медсестры пытались не засмеяться, когда лежащая на кровати Пеппер весьма болезненно схватила Тони за руку. Тот был достаточно умён, чтобы не жаловаться на боль, а вместо этого попытался успокоить беременную женщину — это не было удачной идеей.

— Пеппер, постарайся дышать...

— Я тебя люблю, дорогой, но если ты еще раз скажешь мне подышать, я тебя прибью к чёртовой матери! — прошло уже десять часов, но роды все еще шли, и страдающая от боли Пеппер была в ужасе.

Одной из медсестер пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку. Было очень мило наблюдать за Тони Старком — Железным человеком, — ставшим одним большим комком нервов и съеживающимся от одного взгляда своей девушки.

Он собирался стать отцом, и в этот момент казался как никогда человечным.

— Миз Поттс, — мягко сказал врач. — Ещё толчок во время следующей схватки, и всё закончится.

Из последних сил Пеппер сжала руку Тони, и через несколько мгновений заплакал младенец.

— Всё хорошо, миз Поттс, у вас девочка, — спокойно сказал врач. Он передал младенца медсестре, чтобы омыть от крови. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы ещё чуть-чуть потужились для плаценты, ладно?

А потом всё закончилось, и Пеппер держала в руках самой красивое существо в мире.

— Привет, малышка, — тихо прошептала она, и громкий рёв младенца утих, превратившись в обычное хныканье. Пеппер подняла голову. Тони плакал, и, кажется, сама она плакала тоже, а вокруг была куча народу, но их это просто не волновало.

Тони не отрываясь смотрел на ребёнка, пальцем касаясь крошечного кулачка.

— Привет, принцесса, — прошептал он, широко улыбаясь. — Я твой папа, — он поцеловал её в лобик.

— Хочешь подержать?

Тони замер. Уже давно он не брал в руки что-то настолько хрупкое и боялся просто сломать, но всё же не отступил. Пеппер аккуратно передала младенца. Сначала Тони старался почти не двигаться, но через несколько мгновений понял, что его принцесса, как и её мама, совсем не хрупкая. Когда Тони увидел, как она открыла свои голубые глазки, он знал, что его сердце отдано этому маленькому существу.

— Мария Ана Старк.

Держа в руках дочь, Тони присёл на кровать к Пеппер.

— Спасибо, — отрывисто сказал он.

Он наконец-то был счастлив.

* * *

— Мария, познакомься со своими крёстными дядей Роуди и тётей Кэрол.

— ...ЧТО?

— О, я тебе не сказал?

— ТОНИ!

* * * 

Иногда Пеппер задавалась вопросом, стоило ли оно того.

Её мать всегда говорила, что не стоит пытаться достичь большего, чем имеется, потому что оно не будет стоить затраченного. Когда она отклонила предложение парня из родного города и осталась работать на Старк Индастриз, родители были очень недовольны.

Иногда Пеппер задавалась вопросом, как сложилась бы её жизнь, если бы она осталась дома и никогда не уезжала.

Не пришлось бы беспокоиться, что каждое решение серьёзно повлияет на Старк Индастриз. Или что кто-то из Мстителей или Тони умрёт у неё на руках.

Она бы жила нормальной жизнью.

Но когда он возвращалась домой после трудного дня и находила очаровательно обнявшихся и спящих с открытыми ртами перед бесшумно работающим телевизором Тони и Марию, она знала, что это того стоило.

* * *

Были ночи, когда Пеппер просыпалась в пустой постели. Она шла в детскую комнату, где спала дочь и стоял смотрящий на неё Тони. Она подходила к нему и обнимала за пояс, кладя голову на плечо.

Тони рассказал Пеппер о Сибири. Об ужасе в момент, когда Роджерс опустил щит на дуговой реактор. О снах, в которых Роджерс с Барнсом преследуют её и Марию, а он не может их остановить.

Она рассказала ему о кошмарах, в которых Киллиан жив и пытает её. Эти сны стали меняться после рождения Марии, теперь Киллиан издевался над Марией и Тони. Заставлял смотреть, как её семья кричит, и требовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять, что это всего лишь кошмар.

Так что они наблюдали за спящей дочерью, медленно успокаивая себя, что их ребёнок в безопасности — они в безопасности.

* * *

— Папа!

— Тони, она только что сказала «папа»! Господи, ты плачешь?

— Заткнись, Роуди!

* * *

Пеппер обожала смотреть, как Тони над чем-то работал, а Мария сидела на одном из лабораторных столов.

(Но не рядом ни с чем опасным, Тони об этом позаботился.)

Нет, Мария не участвовала в отцовских изобретениях, предпочитая сосредоточивать внимание на рисовании. Она показывала Тони свои рисунки, а он рассказывал, насколько она ему помогает.

Пеппер нежно улыбалась, когда Тони забирал рисунок и вешал в своём кабинете, утверждая, что это шедевр.

* * *

В сети обожали одно сделанное папарацци фото великого Тони Старка.

Обычно на всех фотографиях он был либо в официальном костюме, либо в доспехах Железного человека. В своё время, Пеппер с трудом остановила распространение секс-видео, выпущенного его бывшей девушкой ради денег.

Но эта фотография была странно тревожной и абсолютно очаровательной.

Тони Старк и его дочь выходили из магазина, одетые в одинаковые комбинезоны Пикачу. Неспособность Тони сказать «нет» просто взорвала интернет.

В Ваканде ренегаты смотрели трансляцию видео Тони и его дочери в одинаковых комбинезонах, в котором девочка повторяет «Пикачу», а Тони истерически смеётся.

Они не знали.

* * *

Марии было два года, когда Тони и Пеппер поженились.

Кэрол и Наташа стали подружками невесты, а Роуди — шафером. Хэппи вёл Пеппер к алтарю, а Вижен держал Марию, когда они обменивались обетами.

Будучи одними из самых богатых людей на земле, они могли устроить самую экстравагантную свадьбу из возможных.

Но когда Пеппер целовала Тони в особняке в Малибу, где и началась их история, эта маленькая свадьба была для неё идеальной.

* * *

Тони как можно реже надевал костюм Железного человека. Ещё когда Пеппер только рассказала о беременности, он пообещал, что будет участвовать только в крайне важных миссиях. С помощью Кэрол, Роуди, Наташи, Вижена, Человека-паука, Осы, Человека-муравья и Чёрной пантеры, ему не приходилось носить доспехи так часто, как раньше.

(Он предпочитал не обращать внимания на факт, что Хоуп пришлось побить своего бойфренда, чтобы тот понял причины.)

Тони стал чем-то вроде консультанта, связующим звеном между Мстителями и ООН, защищающим и помогающим созданием более совершенных технологий и финансированием.

Когда Мария подросла, он стал оставаться с ней дома. Это очень забавляло Пеппер, потому что её мать всегда твердила, что, когда у неё будет семья, ей придётся бросить работу, но с Тони она могла быть и матерью, и генеральным директором.

Единственным разом, когда Тони надел костюм, была какая-то сверхъестественная проблема, но после этого он совсем отошёл от супергеройства.

Тони пообещал, что будет с семьёй, и только в самом крайнем случае поможет спасти мир.

И Пеппер с этим согласилась.

* * * 

К пяти годам стало понятно, что Мария не была гением вроде Тони. Она была обычным пятилетним ребёнком.

Пеппер знала, что Тони никогда не будет разочарован в своей дочери, никогда не станет похожим на своего отца.

В одну из ночей, когда они оба не спали из-за кошмаров, он рассказал о комплексах, которые заработал, когда Говард унижал его за недостаточный интеллект. В детстве ему часть приходилось конкурировать с отцом, потому что тот никогда не видел в нём сына. Тони пообещал и Пеппер, и самому себе, что никогда не станет вести себя как Говард.

И пока что он сдерживал все свои обещания.

* * *

Мария Старк не была гением в науке, но всё же имела необыкновенный ум. Она всё время читала, практически проглатывая любую книгу за один день. И её учитель рисования утверждал, что она прирождённая художница.

Было по-настоящему удивительно наблюдать за рисующей Марией: её глаза загорались, когда она смешивала цвета. Её картины были изумительны, и многие говорили, что она станет известным художником. Лично для неё любимым стало изображение родителей в день свадьбы. Может быть, она и была тогда слишком маленькой, но рисунок отлично передавал счастье, которое пара испытывала в тот день.

Тони не волновало, что картина не вписывалась в интерьер (аргумент Марии), он повесил её в гостиной, чтобы каждый мог видеть.

* * * 

Марии Старк было восемь, когда бывших Мстителей помиловали и разрешили вернуться в Штаты. Она помнила один из редких вечеров, когда родители по-настоящему поссорились. Мама не хотела, чтобы папа им помогал, и они перестали кричать, только когда услышали всхлип. Мария больше никогда не слышала об этой ссоре, но знала, что родители продолжали обсуждать проблему в спальне.

В первый раз она увидела Капитана Америка в комплексе Мстителей, где она была с тётей Кэрол и дядей Роуди. Дядя Роуди поговорил по телефону и повесил трубку, — и что-то было не так, она видела это по их напряжённым лицам, хотя они и пытались это скрыть. Вскоре пришёл отец, и они уже собирались уходить, когда Пятница сообщила, что «остальная часть команды здесь».

Мария боялась высоты, так что Тони собирался забрать её на машине. Но он приехал слишком поздно, потому что спустя мгновением перед входом появились Стив Роджерс и его команда.

Отец прижал её к себе, и она увидела то, что до этого видела только раз в жизни.

Для восьмилетки Мария была очень чуткой и могла понять, что родители чувствовали или пытались скрыть. Первый раз она видела страх на лице отца, когда заблудилась в парке. Она поняла, что отошла далеко, только когда прибежал Тони. Пятница смогла отследить её местоположение, но тогда Мария впервые увидела страх и решила, что он ей совсем не нравится.

И теперь, когда всё больше людей заходили в комнату, отец держал стоическое лицо, но она видела страх. Тот же страх, когда он думал, что навсегда потерял свою принцессу.

Мария Старк решила, что ей не нравятся эти новички.

* * *

Тони Старк не был пунктуальным человеком, его не волновали опоздания на любые события, если они не были вопросом жизни и смерти. Однако теперь он от всей души (не в первый раз) хотел придушить Роджерса, потому что опаздывал.

— Ладно, — встал Тони. — Пятница уведомит ООН о миссии сразу после окончания встречи, — сказал он с вежливым кивком. Он почти успел убраться из комнаты, когда Роджерс открыл рот.

— Ты не собираешься участвовать в миссии? — спросил он.

— Нет. В отличие от других людей, я держу данное семье обещание не надевать костюм, если нет очередного инопланетного вторжения, — ответил Тони, не обращая внимания на посылаемые Бартоном убийственные взгляды.

— Я скажу Марии, что не смог прийти из-за тебя, мистер Карк! — крикнул Роуди. Тони показал ему средний палец и выбежал из комнаты.

— Почему тебе нужно будет извиняться? — тихо спросила Ванда.

Роуди профессионально и холодно посмотрел на неё.

— У Марии сегодня концерт, — пожал плечами он, не обращая внимания на странные взгляды остальных.

* * *

Мария от всей души ненавидела среднюю школу. Она ненавидела, что не так умна, как отец, потому что он в её возрасте уже был в старшей школе. Ненавидела, когда люди насмехались над ней, потому что она была «неумным» Старком и не тратила деньги направо и налево. Когда люди смотрели на неё свысока, потому что она была фантастическим художником.

Она ненавидела, что ненавидела саму себя за то, что не была гением.

В один из полных издевательств и ожиданий дней, она накричала на отца за то, что он такой чертовски умный, и как она ненавидела себя за тупость...

— Послушай меня! — отец обхватил её лицо, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. — Меня не волнует, что думают люди. Меня не волнует, что ты не «гений» или что не любишь науку так, как это делаю я. Но меня волнуешь ты. Что ты знаешь, как я тебя люблю за то, что ты есть. Я люблю тебя такой, какая ты есть, принцесса, и никогда не захочу что-то в тебе изменить. Для меня ты прекрасна, принцесса, как бы сопливо это не звучало.

Они обнимались, плача, и в тот момент Мария Старк была счастливейшим человеком в мире.

**Author's Note:**

> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
